3-B Jr. LIVE: Nenmatsu Da yo! Zenin Shugo
3-B Jr. LIVE "Nenmatsu da yo! Zen'in Shuugou" ~STARDUST section three 3-B Jr. LIVE~ (3-B Jr. LIVE 「年末だヨ！全員集合」 ～STARDUST section three 3-B Jr. LIVE～ - It's the end of the year! Everyone gather) is the second live concert of 3Bjunior that was held on December 29, 2008 in Astro Hall in Harajuku. The concert marks the graduation of Rin Asuka and the formation of the group creamy♥parfait. The DVD releases are included with ticket entry to Momoiro Clover's first anniversary festivities held at Ishimaru Denki SOFT2 on May 17, 2009. The first part was given to ticket holders of the 1 Shuunen Da yo! Zen'in Shuugou (―ももいろクローバー 1st Anniverary イベント―「1周年だョ！全員集合」) event, and the second part was given to ticket holders of the Momoclo-chan wa Tomaranai! Let's Run Up Together! (―ももいろクローバー 1st Anniversary ライブ―「ももクロちゃんは止まらない！Let's run up together！」) live concert. Details *... Set List 'Part One (前編)' *Opening (オープニング) *Skit 1 - Kimi to Mita Yuuyake (芝居１「君と見た夕焼け」 - Watching the Sunset with You) *1.) KISS OF BEACH ~ Momoko Kawakami (川上桃子), Shiori Tamai (玉井詩織), Manami Ikura (伊倉愛美), Nana Tanikawa (谷川菜奈), and Hinaki Yano (矢野妃菜喜) with 3Bjunior *2.) voice ~ Momoko Kawakami (川上桃子), Shiori Tamai (玉井詩織), and Nana Tanikawa (谷川菜奈) *3.) Rainy Days ~ Momoko Kawakami (川上桃子) and Hinaki Yano (矢野妃菜喜) *Skit 2 - Unhappy Nyaa Year (芝居２「アンハッピーニャーイヤー」) *4.) Angel☆Magic (エンジェル☆マジック) ~ creamy♥parfait (クリィミー♥パフェ) *5.) Samenai Yume (覚めない夢) ~ Rin Asuka (飛鳥凛) *Skit 3 - Nyan to Wan da Furu (芝居３「ニャンとワンだふる」 - It's Raining Meows and Barks) *Ending (エンディング) 'Part Two (後編)' *Opening (オープニング) *Skit 4 - Docchi ka nyaa? (芝居４「どっちかニャー？」 - Which Way?) *1.) Dream Wave ~ Rin Asuka (飛鳥凛) *2.) MILKY WAY ~ Momoiro Clover (ももいろクローバー) *3.) Rough Style (ラフスタイル) ~ Momoiro Clover (ももいろクローバー) *4.) Mirai e Susume! (未来へススメ！) ~ Momoiro Clover (ももいろクローバー) *5.) Momoiro Punch (ももいろパンチ) ~ Momoiro Clover (ももいろクローバー) *6.) Ano Sora e Mukatte (あの空へ向かって) ~ Momoiro Clover (ももいろクローバー) with 3Bjunior *Ending (エンディング) NOTES: *Momoclo's member lineup for "MILKY WAY", "Rough Style", and "Ano Sora e Mukatte" is as follows: Reni Takagi, Kanako Momota, Shiori Tamai, Miyuu Wagawa, Manami Ikura, and Sumire Fujishiro. *Momoclo's member lineup for "Mirai e Susume!" and "Momoiro Punch" is as follows: Reni Takagi, Kanako Momota, Shiori Tamai, Ayaka Sasaki, Akari Hayami, and Yukina Kashiwa. Featured Members Total Members: 26 *Rin Asuka (飛鳥凛) - Graduated *Airi Mitsuki (満月あいり) *Yuka Matsumoto (松本祐果) *Yuuko Takayama (高山侑子) *Miki Motose (本瀬ミキ) *Reni Takagi (高城れに) *Miyuu Wagawa (和川未優) *Manami Ikura (伊倉愛美) *Sumire Fujishiro (藤白すみれ) *Kanako Momota (百田夏菜子) *Aoi Yoshikura (吉倉あおい) *Akari Hayami (早見あかり) *Yukina Kashiwa (柏幸奈) *Shiori Tamai (玉井詩織) *Emi Fukumoto (福本エミ) *Naho Kasuga (春日南歩) *Momoko Kawakami (川上桃子) *Rika Mayama (真山りか) *Nana Tanikawa (谷川菜奈) *Kanon (奏音) *Hinaki Yano (矢野妃菜喜) *Ayaka Sasaki (佐々木彩夏) *Mizuki (瑞季) *Narumi Uno (宇野愛海) *Momona Natsukawa (夏川桃菜) *Ayaka Yasumoto (安本彩花) Featured Groups *Momoiro Clover (ももいろクローバー) **Reni Takagi (高城れに) **Kanako Momota (百田夏菜子) **Shiori Tamai (玉井詩織) **Ayaka Sasaki (佐々木彩夏) **Akari Hayami (早見あかり) **Yukina Kashiwa (柏幸奈) **Miyuu Wagawa (和川未優) - Last Performance **Manami Ikura (伊倉愛美) - Last Performance **Sumire Fujishiro (藤白すみれ) - Last Performance *creamy♥parfait (クリィミー♥パフェ) **Lemon Yellow: Manami Ikura (伊倉愛美) **Blooming Sakura Pink: Sumire Fujishiro (藤白すみれ) **Emerald Green: Naho Kasuga (春日南歩) *3Bjunior Release and Broadcast Information DVD-R *Release Date: May 17, 2009 *Oricon: Never charted *Certification: None TV Broadcast *Unknown or Nonexistant Trivia *Momoclo's member lineup changes mid-performance. *The original recording of Ano Sora e Mukatte plays during the end credits. Photo Gallery Nenmatsu_Cover.png|Promotional Flyer References External Links *Hillsbros - Fan Report *Momoiro Clover Z FC 2 fan Site *Venue Information Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Concerts Category:2008 Live Concerts Category:3Bjunior Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Creamy Parfait Category:Releases Category:2009 Releases Category:3Bjunior Releases Category:DVDs Category:3Bjunior DVDs Category:3Bjunior Concerts